The Darkness
by aethkr
Summary: A young girl that goes by the name of Ayase Eli competes in many competitions against other ballerinas, but things don't always go as planned.


"We would like to present you the competitors for this event!" the Russian host announced, the lights turned on. "Our contestants will perform based on their given number. The judges will then vote after all our contestants have finished performing. Once their votes have been casted, the audience, _you_ guys will vote for who you think is the best!"

"Let's begin!" One of the judges said, the host then left the stage as he escorted all but the one performer. "What is your name?"

"Eli Ayase," she said, her blue eyes shining brightly with joy. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Eli," she said, smiling. "Do your best."

"I will," Eli said, getting in position.

The music played and she danced gracefully. They were amused and surprised. Eli took one spin, then another spin, then another spin. She had a huge smile on her face as the spotlight followed her around the stage. Her strenuous practice was worth it.

She jumped and while in the air, she could see people looking at her in awe. It made her giggle. She landed softly on both feet and immediately continued to dance. She stood at the tip of her shoe and spun around, and around, and around.. If an inexperienced person were to try that, they'd fall immediately; like what happened to her when she just started.

The judges smiled as the young girl twirled as the melodic music played. Most people were impressed and to the young girl, it was more than enough. Slowly, the music started to fade. Eli danced her way to the center and then stopped just in time, just right before the music faded out.

Eli looked at the audience gratefully then bowed and stayed like that for a few seconds before finally standing straight once again.

"That was Eli Ayase, first contestant!" the host said, coming out of the backstage. "Let's give her a round of applause!"

Many claps came from the audience and Eli couldn't help but feel happy.

"Thank you very much! (большое Спасибо!)" Eli thanked, smiling gleefully. "Please vote for me!"

"And that they might will Eli!" the host said, patting the girl's head. "Once again, Eli Ayase!"

Another round of applause ensues.

Eli was escorted off of stage and was congratulated by the other contestants. Showering her with praises and handshakes. Eli sat down and took a deep breath. It was exhausting despite her continuos exercises.

"Second contestant! Please come forward!" the host called, then the girl went on stage. After some small chitchat with the judges, she then danced.

It was the same thing for all contestants but it was the last one which dealt damage to the young Ayase's pride and confidence. The girl who is dancing is as good as her! Which means she really practiced for that contest and that makes Eli a nervous wreck.

A friend of hers who is also Japanese is at the backstage, comforted Eli. "You also practiced a lot. You'll win. I believe in you Ayase-chan!"

"You could call me Eli you know…" Eli told her. "It's fine with me."

"I like Ayase better," she said, Eli giggled. "But she's good as well isn't she? Maybe as good as you…"

"That doesn't stir well with me," Eli joked, her friend laughed as well. "But who knows, she could win…"

"Don't be like that!" she said, hitting the poor girl's back. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have that confidence. Where is it now?"

"It was destroyed," Eli said, looking at the television which overlooks the stage. "But I don't know. I want to win!"

"That's the spirit!" her friend cheered, Eli hugged her. "You're going to win."

"I am. I'm going to _win!_ " Eli said, back to her cheery attitude again. "I'm going to win!"

"That was a splendid performance!" the host said in awe. "Since all contestants are done performing, VOTE NOW! For the people live viewing, a link will be on your screens now!"

People quickly get their phones in order to vote for their favorites. Eli held her head high. She wanted to be in the best attitude possible just in case she might win. She didn't have a backup plan though.

"Okay! The voting has now closed," he said, he then got a piece of paper. "In this competition, we will only award the best of them all. The others will be given their consolation prizes off screen. So, congratulations! Contestant number 20!"

The said contestant comes out with small tears in her eyes. Her trainers assist her in putting her awards. She is the last performer out of all of them. Eli felt her heart crack. Someone asked one of the staff to tell her to go back to her grandmother. And that was what Eli did.

"They didn't choose you again?" her grandmother asked in Japanese while comforting the crying girl. "You can always try next time."

"I'm sorry grandmother!" Eli apologized through tears of disappointment. "I didn't win! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," her grandmother replied, stroking Eli's blonde hair. "It took time for your mom and I to finally get our first win when we started out. You're on the right track dear."

"But I didn't win…" Eli said, her strenuous efforts were for nothing. "Is mama here?"

"Yes, she's over there," her grandma answered, pointing to a waving mother and a smiling father. "Go to them."

Eli ran as fast as her young legs can take her. At the young age of 7, she danced and danced to become successful as a ballerina; look where that got her.

"Mama!" she cried, hugging her mother tightly as soon as she came in contact with her. "Mama…."

"Shhh…" her mother said, caressing her child's back in the dark auditorium where the stage is only lit up. She's surprised at how her child didn't fall because it is dark. "It's okay…"

"M-Mama….." Eli continued to cry, staining her mother's clothing. "It hurts mama…."

"You can always try again, like what you always do," her mother advised, but Eli shook her head. "Why?"

"Because every single time, I lose. I don't want to do this anymore," Eli said, it shocked her mom. " _I'll be always stuck in the dark. That's why I'm scared of the dark. I always feel…lost. When I'm in light I feel like I won something._ "

"Well, it's your decision. If you want to quit being a ballerina, then that's okay with me," her mother said calmly. "Dad and I will always support you."

Eli looked at her competitor on the stage.

Another tear slid down her cheek.

—

 **This is nonsense.**

 **EDIT 4/11: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CONTEST IN RUSSIA!**

 **Long story short, I added honorifics and made the introduction of the name backwards! Arghhh!**

 **At least it's okay now.**


End file.
